The One I Love
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Dan yakinlah, aku selalu memusatkanmu di pikiranku. Kau akan selalu berada di pusat pikiranku. Kuharap begitupun sebaliknya. / KyuMin Fanfiction / 1st / JoYers...Wanna to Review?


**The One I Love (Han Saramuel)**

**(Sekuel Of Steps to Stop - Reminiscence)**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Victoria Song

Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, etc.

Disclaimer : Percayalah, hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memiliki #eeeaaa

.

Don't like don't read ya~^^

.

(BGM : The One I Love by Super Junior K.R.Y)

.

.

.

Eeonjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo

Naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo

Harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde

Eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji nan

moreujyo

.

Eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago

I deodin shiganeul jikyeojeo

Eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji

Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e

...

Hangat mentari pagi menyapa wajah pucat yang tengah terangkat itu sepenuhnya, udara segar nan menyejukkan dihirupnya dan dihembuskan perlahan. Sepasang indra penglihatan yang tadinya tertutup itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang onyx tajam yang seakan menantang terik menyilaukan di atasnya. Kemudian pandangannya turun dan raut sendu itupun tergambar jelas diwajah kusutnya, diremasnya sebuah potret seseorang ditangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Matanya memerah dan tak berapa lama airmatapun...

airmatapun...

airmatapun...

"CUT!"

"Coba ulangi saat kau akan menangis!" Perintah suara itu datar namun tegas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ish~" Untuk kesekian kalinya desisan kecil itu terdengar dari yeoja berwajah oriental disana, ia melirik jengah pada sutradara muda yang sekarang tengah menatap datar artisnya yang merupakan penyanyi pendatang baru itu. 'Jika memakai penetes mata tak akan repot begini!'

"Jika tak memakai penetes mata hasil gambarnya akan lebih bagus, terkesan natural. Bukankah sudah kubilang seperti itu tadi, Victoria-sshi?"

"Ne?" Reaksi terkejut itu tentu saja berasal dari yeoja bernama Victoria, ia yakin kalimatnya hanya terucap dalam hati, bagaimana bisa sutradara muda itu mendengarnya? Ia meringis salah tingkah saat sutradara muda dengan paras baby face dihadapannya tersenyum amat manis padanya.

.

Irae seoneun an doeneungeol nan arayo

Saranghalsu eobdaneungeol algo ihtjyo

Naui seotun gobaeki geudaereuldeo

Apeugehal ppuniraneungeol nan arayoa, algo ihtjyo

.

Geureon jeul almyeon seodo (almyeon seodo)

Eojjeol suga eobneyo (eobseoyo) geujeo

geumoreubman ddeo-oreujyo

Do nuneul gamado dashi nuneul deodo

Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e

...

"ACTION!"

Adegan pun dimulai kembali, seperti yang diminta sang sutradara, mereka hanya mengulang saat sang penyanyi akan menangis. Namun setelah take untuk kesekian kalinya, penyanyi itu tetap tak mudah mengeluarkan airmata alami dari kedua onyx tajamnya.

Tanpa bosan sang sutradara terus meminta ia mengulanginya, dan tanpa banyak protes pula sang artis-pun menurutinya. Bagai robot yang dapat dikendalikan ia hanya terus mengulangi adegan yang sutradara muda itu minta, membuat sang manager tak henti berdecak sebal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak lelah?!" Seru sang manager akhirnya, ia kesal karena ini telah melewati jam makan siang mereka. Bahkan tak jarang ia mendengar gerutuan dari semua kru yang ada disana. Bagaimana bisa artisnya begitu santai menghadapi sikap semena-mena sutradara yang menyebalkan ini?

Tak ada jawaban, sang penyanyi pendatang baru yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun itu hanya bergeming, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sungmin-ah, keumanhae!" Seru suara barithone di samping sang sutradara, dan sang sutradara muda bernama Sungmin itupun akhirnya diam tak bergeming hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan pikiranmu hanya terpusat pada satu orang?"

Suara lembut Sungmin membuat semua mata yang terlihat lelah tertuju padanya, termasuk Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tercekat melihat tatapan tak terbaca tak jauh di depannya, "Lagu ini menceritakan jika KAU terus memikirkan SESEORANG yang bahkan tak bisa mengalihkanmu untuk yang LAIN, apa kau pernah merasakannya?" Lanjut suara itu dengan intonasi yang amat lembut namun tegas di setiap kata-kata tertentu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari penyanyi pendatang baru dihadapannya, "Biar kuberitahu." Ia berdiri tegak dari kursinya dan melipat tangannya didada, tatapannya tetap lurus pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Helaan nafas berat dan hembusan kasar terdengar sebelum Sungmin mengemukakan argumennya, "Kau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, tak akan ada makanan yang terasa lezat dilidahmu, tak akan ada minuman yang terasa segar dikerongkonganmu. Kau tak akan peduli bagaimana hari berganti, siang menjadi malam dan malam menjadi siang kau tak akan pernah tahu. Setiap menutup mata hingga kau membukanya kembali, hanya DIA yang terbayang dimatamu, hanya DIA yang terlintas dipikiranmu. Ingin menangis? Rasanya tak mustahil jika KAU benar-benar selalu memikirkannya, sekalipun KAU seorang PRIA."

Ada jeda sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Selalu, selalu dan selalu bertanya 'dimanakah ia?', 'sedang apakah ia?', 'apa ia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?', 'apa aku pantas memikirkannya sedangkan aku tahu dimana letak kekuranganku untuknya?'. Kau takkan pernah tahu sampai kapan kau dapat bertahan untuk hal yang terlalu menyakitkan seperti ini. Disitulah letak kepahitan saat KAU memusatkan pikiranmu untuk SESEORANG."

Hening. Semua berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing meski sebagian tak ada yang mengerti dengan semua ini, yang mereka tahu, Sungmin hanya memberi arahan untuk penyanyi pendatang baru yang bahkan tak bisa berakting menangis itu. Sungmin mendecih sinis seraya menahan cairan yang terasa panas dimatanya, "Bisakah kita lanjutkan syuting ini?" Tanyanya kemudian. Semua yang ada disana terhenyak mendengar suara sutradara muda itu, ada nada tercekat di kalimatnya. Tak terkecuali untuk satu orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu menerima 'wejangan' dari sang sutradara muda, ia hanya terus menerawang dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Aku lelah, lanjutkan saja nanti!" Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat dari suara bass yang terdengar tenang itu, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi syutingnya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Yaishhh~"

.

.

.

Hansun gando jiulsu eobneun

Geumoseubeul (nan oneuldo eonjerado)

Uneun geujeo nan geudaemaneul saenggakhajyo

.

Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago

Kidagin shiganeul shikyeobojyo

Eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul

hadeunji

Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e

Ojikhan saram maneul nan

saenggakhago ihtjyo

...

(Flashback)

"Yesung-sshi?"

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

Sapaan ramah disertai bungkukan sopan itu dapat diresponnya dengan baik, meskipun raut heran dan bertanya-tanya tak bisa disembunyikan diwajahnya.

Kemudian sosok yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengejutkannya itu ikut duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas di bibirnya. "Kim Jongwoon imnida."

Rautnya berganti, kembali dikejutkan atas penyebutan nama lengkap dari sosok di hadapannya. Selain karena yang ia tahu namja ini bernama Kim Yesung, juga karena ia kenal betul dengan nama "Kim Jongwoon" tersebut. "Kim Jongwoon-sshi?"

"Ne..." Senyum indah itu kembali merekah di bibir tipis Kim Yesung, "Aku yang mengirimmu email satu minggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun-shi."

Decihan sinis terdengar dari bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nama asliku Kim Jongwoon, Yesung adalah nama kecilku. Aku yang minggu bahkan beberapa bulan ke belakang selalu bertukar pesan email denganmu. Terakhir kali, sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau...kau adalah sutradara muda itu? Yang akan menyutradarai Music Video pertamaku?"

"Ya. Tapi untuk project kali ini aku akan memberikannya pada co-director-ku...sekaligus tunanganku."

DEG

(Flashback end)

.

Kyuhyun mendecih sinis, tak habis pikir mengapa airmata bodoh ini mengalir begitu saja disaat proses syuting bodoh itu tidak berlangsung. Tak ada kamera yang menyorotnya, ia benar-benar menyendiri di pesisir pantai itu dalam keheningan. Bayang-bayang kenangan indahnya bersama seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin terus berputar dikepalanya. Bersamaan dengan kenangan pahit dan sakit yang harus ia rasakan selama ini.

Kalimat Sungmin tadi siangpun terus terngiang ditelinganya, kata-kata itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ia alami selama ini. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku hanya terus memikirkanmu?" Lirihnya pada angin laut yang berhembus dengan sejuknya. "Aku memang hanya terus memikirkanmu, kau mengambil semua pusat pikiranku, Lee Sungmin." Racaunya kalut diiringi nada tercekat dan terluka yang begitu kentara. Tangannya yang terkepal tak henti terus memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kuat.

Ia meraung disana, menyesali, menangisi kebodohan yang ia lakukan pada namja manis yang selalu mengisi pusat pikirannya hingga saat ini, bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan yakinlah, aku selalu memusatkanmu di pikiranku. Kau akan selalu berada di pusat pikiranku. Kuharap begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
